finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Esuna (ability)
Esuna, also known as Heal, Remedy, Erase, and Clear , is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. When cast on a character, it will remove most abnormal status ailments. It can generally erase common ailments like Poison or Blind, which can also be removed by other spells like Poisona and Blindna, as well as less common status ailments that do not necessarily have their own removal spell, such as Evasion Down or Choke. Esuna also has an upgrade called Esunaga in certain titles. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III '''Esuna' is a level 7 White Magic spell that can heal all status ailments affecting a party member. Erase is also available in this game as a Black Magic with the effect of Dispel. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Esuna' was translated as Heal in the SNES release. Tellah knows the spell when he joins for the first time, but other White Mages Rosa and Porom have to learn it. ''Final Fantasy V Once again, '''Esuna' was translated as Heal in the SNES release. It is a Level 4 White Magic Spell. The party finds it in a pot in Karnak Castle. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Esuna' was translated as Remedy in the SNES release. Unicorn teaches it at a rate of X3, as do Seraph (Seraphim in the SNES original) and Lakshmi. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Esuna' is the second level spell in the Heal Materia. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Esuna' can be Drawn from select enemies. Another form of Esuna is a command ability called Treatment. Learned from the Guardian Force Siren, it is usable even when the user is Silenced. ''Final Fantasy IX Eiko learns this spell late in the game. It can be learned from several flutes or the Rubber Suit. The spell cannot be learned by Garnet. Final Fantasy X '''Esuna' is a White Magic spell learnable in Yuna's section of the basic Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with; along with Cure. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Erase' cannot remove the following status ailments; weakened, KOed, or amnesia. Final Fantasy XII Esuna is a White Magick spell. Its License White Magick 4 costs 35 License Points and 2,800 gil. It removes most status effects from a target, except the status Slow, Stop, Doom, Disease, Oil, Critical, X-Zone and KO. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Esuna is a White Magick 7 License. It is 100 gil cheaper than in the original version, but costs 70 LPs. Esuna can be used by the job classes White Mage, Knight and Red Mage; though Knight must first obtain the Esper Mateus license and Red Mage with the Shemhazai license. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Esuna' is a spell learnt by the White Mage job class. It removes all negative status effects other than Doom and KO. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the caster will say, upon using this spell: "Heavenly wind, carry us to fountain of power! Esuna!" ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Esuna' can be learned by the White Mage job class by equipping the Pure Staff. It takes 200 AP to master. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Esuna' can be use by both the White Mage and Seer job classes. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Clear' Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. While it removes negative status effects, it can also remove positive ones like Haste. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Clear' Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Clear Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 5 to 99 Clear Magicite. Clear Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. Besides removing negative status effects, it also restores a small amount of SP.